


Tasty

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Tasty

When Meg was on the way to meet you for dinner for your two year anniversary, she was attacked. It would take weeks for you to find out, however. Weeks of worry, weeks of thinking the worst, and trying to find your beloved girlfriend.

Finally, one night, nearly nine weeks after she vanished, she stumbled back in the front door. You had been sleeping on the couch, as you had many nights, jerking awake at the sound of the door hitting the wall. “Meg?” You breathed when you saw her standing there. Covered in grime, and looking like she had been fighting for her life.

“Don’t…” Her hand went up when you tried to approach her. “Please don’t come any closer. I don’t want to hurt you.” Her voice wavered, worrying you further.

You furrowed your brows, eyes watering. “What? You could never hurt me.” You had known her for years, and not once had she ever made you fearful of her. “Where have you been? We have all been so worried about you.” You told her, just thankful that she was alive, and home.

Meg licked her lips, calming herself around you. “I’m not who I used to be. I-I only came to say goodbye, and I love you. So much.” She gave you a sad, yet loving, look. “Please, be happy.” She pleaded.

Shaking your head, you felt your cheeks grow damp. “You aren’t going anywhere. I love you, and I want to be with you!” You told her, your voice full of emotions, all fighting for dominance. “Talk to me, Meg. I’m your girlfriend, and we’ve been through everything together.” 

“You wouldn’t believe me, Y/N/N.” She shrugged. “Hell, I’m still struggling to believe it myself.

What was so bad that you wouldn’t believe her? “What’s going on?” You insisted, your voice barely above a whisper.

Closing her eyes, she slowly opened them, and her mouth. As she did, your eyes went wide. Her mouth was full of razor sharp teeth. Those weren’t there just moments ago, and as she closed her eyes, you saw them retract. “I’m a vampire.” She told you sadly. “That night that I was supposed to meet you? I was just a block from the restaurant, and I was attacked. I won’t explain everything that happened, because you don’t need to think of those things.” You saw the pain on her face, and heard the anger in her voice. “I don’t want to put your life at risk. I love you too much.”

“You came back for what? To leave me?” You asked, confused. “To show me your alive, and then rip my world back apart?” The thought of not having her by your side killed you.

“How else would we live?!” She yelled, frustrated that this was how life turned out. “Only make plans at night? Me finding ways to stay ‘fed’? Our families wondering what changed in those weeks?” She countered. “We’re…we’re too different species now.” Her voice was softer this time. “I can’t see how this could ever work.”

Trying to move closer to her again, you were thankful that she didn’t stop you. “I’m willing to try if you are.” You told her, looking hopeful. “I love you, and I always planned on spending my life with you.”

Meg looked torn. “If I so much as think of attacking you once- I’m gone.” She told you, her brown eyes locked on your Y/E/C ones. “Nothing can change my mind at that point.”

You cupped her cheek gently. “I trust you.” You assured her.

* * *

You had been arguing with Meg for the better part of an hour, and you honestly couldn’t recall what had started the fight to begin with. Now you were just running off emotions. “Oh, right, walk away!” Meg yelled after you.

Whipping around, you glared at her. “I’m walking away before I say something I’ll regret!” You hissed. “Or would you rather I snap at you, calling you a blood sucking parasite?” You narrowed your eyes.

Meg snarled at you. “So that’s how you see me, Y/N?!” She rushed you, pinning you to the wall. It had been days since she had fed, and all she could focus on was the rushing blood in your neck. Your heart was hammering, making the blood pump faster. She could smell your fear, but it didn’t snap her out of her emotionally fueled hunger.

Your mouth hung open in a silent scream as her sharp teeth pierced your skin, your warm blood dripping down your skin. Your fingers dug into her biceps at a sad attempt to get her off of you. However, as she drank from you, your grip weakened, until your hands fell by your side.

Pulling away, all around her mouth was covered in your blood. As she licked her lips, the fog cleared from her mind and she realized what she had done. “NO!” She screamed, dropping to her knees to pull you against her. 

* * *


End file.
